Talk:Im
Why does the article keep referring to Im as "they", as if there's more than one?Strawhatmsd (talk) 22:12, June 17, 2018 (UTC) :Apparently, the gender is hard to tell, so everyone is using gender-neutral terms for the moment.Observer Supreme 22:14, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Trivia FMA Is it really necessary to mention Full metal alchemist. It's not that unique for an antagonist to be interested in the protagonist, to rule behind the scenes, etc.... Seems kind of farfechted. 08:43, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Oh it's gone now, okay. 08:44, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Imu the official translation translates his name as "Imu" since both im and imu is a possible transscription, and the official english source trsnscribes it to imu, i think we should move the page CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 00:26, June 21, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't have any more weight just because it's official. Since there's an Im in real-world mythology, that's what I'd go with at least. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:53, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I doubt the mythology thing is an actual reference, the giant's name is spelled イーム in Japanese rather than イム and it's a very minor mythological figure. 07:46, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Imu is more correct due to how Japanese works. Also Oda only does giant myth references with actual giants. SeaTerror (talk) 03:55, June 22, 2018 (UTC) We should really move this since Imu is correct. SeaTerror (talk) 21:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Imu and Im are both correct (similar to Sham). So it's more about preference for the time being. I personally prefer Im. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:28, October 10, 2018 (UTC) It isn't preference. This is how Japanese works. SeaTerror (talk) 19:03, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Do you actually know how Japanese works? I gave as an example to show that Japanese does work like that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:36, October 10, 2018 (UTC) So then you're saying Sham's article should be moved. More people use Imu too. SeaTerror (talk) 05:19, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Drum(u), Maxim(u), Absalom(u), Bentham(u), Blenheim(u), Bluejam(u), Braham(u), Brahm(u), Gram(u), Holdem(u), Igaram(u), King Baum(u), Ohm(u), Sam(u), Sham(u), Sodom(u), Spandam(u), Tom(u), Wallem(u), hey remember that time when the community banned SeaTerror for a year for pulling stupid shit on talk pages and that that was supposedly the last straw and he said he'd improve his behavior, e.g, "I'll just take the 6 month ban so I can think about my behavior anyway" and "People say nothing about my actions have changed which isn't true. You can see from my edits that I don't even do those edits that I did to get banned in the first place anymore. If it's about behavior I have also changed that too.", Attach(i), Hawkins(u), Beer(u), Blackback(u), Buhichuck(u), Hancock(u), Bogard(o) and literally every other name and place that ends in a non-'n' consonant. 10:23, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Funnily enough, Sham's name just got romanized. And what's with this "more people use it" argument? I'm pretty sure more people use Eneru too. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:43, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Only Gokudo does. Sham is Sham then but doesn't mean this one is Im. SeaTerror (talk) 18:43, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Trivia IMO this is 100% a reference to the ancient Canaanite sea god Ym which would go perfectly with イム. I've edited the Trivia page to reflect this. It's a great enemy in the mythos, possibly the greatest, and has a palace in the depths of the ocean. it's a fantastic name. 19:51, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Im was first referenced in Chapter 793 https://pm1.narvii.com/6042/b8a1f9ecee4f811c8866f64642ba7eec5f86dff2_hq.jpg As the image shows, Akainu seems to think there is a power above the Gorosei. Since the Gorosei are the highest-ranking Celestial Dragons, only Im would be above the Gorosei. It’s certain that this was foreshadowing the existence of Im. Either way this was the first reference to a power being above the Gorosei, even if Akainu would not be in the knowing of this. Someone should edit that in somewhere, perhaps in the History section or Trivia KozukiClan (talk) 07:13, November 2, 2019 (UTC)